Currently, smart mobile phones and other mobile devices include mapping applications that may be used to show the user of the mobile device his current location on the mobile device's display. These applications may also be used to navigate the user to a destination based on his current location to a given destination. In some applications, the user's location is tracked and onscreen and audio directions are provided to the user. Accordingly, identifying the location of mobile devices has become a need in many applications such as geo-fencing, geo-location, mobile tracking and personal identification etc.
In order to ensure functionality of these applications, the mobile devices include multiple sensors used to communicate with communication sources such as local wireless towers, local WiFi access points, global positioning systems (GPS), and cell towers in a network in order to determine and track the mobile device's location. The current location fixing methods include using the GPS data directly, or triangulation using the local wireless towers and local WiFi or other available sensors.
However, the constant use of the multiple sensors included in the mobile devices may decrease the battery power of the mobile devices.